


Literal

by AbbyBanks



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyBanks/pseuds/AbbyBanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dreams come true. Without that possibility, nature would not incite us to have them.” John Updike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [DS_Snippets](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets/108592.html) on Livejournal, for the prompts 'Sheet', 'Freeze' and 'Limit'.

Benton Fraser cannot remember a time when he has not slept properly and primly, neat and tidy, flat on his back, hands resting loosely on the sheets over his stomach. He goes to sleep when his duty is done and he wakes at five am irrespective of how much sleep he has enjoyed; eight languorous hours of measured slumber or two rushed hours of snatched siesta.

Benton’s dreams have always been purely literal. There is no room for symbolism here, no wild fantasies of flying or falling, no skewed transitions from present to past, from street to circus, from cabin to clouds. He has never dreamt of standing naked before his peers, stripped of clothes or pride or dignity. Though he dreams of chasing and being chased, these are the routine pursuits of poachers and polluters. No sinister and nameless monsters follow Benton though dark and endless tunnels, though sometimes he thinks he can remember dreaming, once, about a snow witch with black hair in loose curls, about closing his lips around slender, frozen fingers, hearing words beyond the limits of sense or meaning and being lost; lost beyond all hope of recovery.

Purely literal.

Tonight he dreams a new dream. He dreams about lips touching him everywhere. Everywhere. Even in his dream he blushes. A tongue passing over his face and arms and chest and cock. About a voice laughing quietly as gentle hands with clever fingers bring him to climax, while he says words he never thought he could say to another human being; says them and means them and hears them echoed back to him as his heart swells with love.

He wakes, feels the incredible, impossible fact of Ray’s head upon his chest, the confidence of Ray’s hand holding Benton’s even in sleep.

Yes, purely literal.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163469) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
